1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing nutritious cooked rice in an aseptic package by mixing ginseng, jujube, chestnut and black rice, which has excellent taste and smell and capability of long-term preservation at room temperature. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for preparing nutritious cooked rice in aseptic package prepared by a process comprising treating ginseng, jujube and chestnut with a mixed solution of an aqueous solution of calcium and aqueous solution of 0.1˜0.3% organic acid or phosphoric acid, mixing with nonglutinous rice, glutinous rice and black rice at a fixed rate, filling a fixed amount of the mixture automatically in a heat-resisting plastic container, sterilizing the mixture 4˜10 times repeatedly for 4˜8 seconds at high temperature of 130˜150° C. and high pressure hermetically, cooking the sterilized mixture in a measured amount of liquid for cooking, sealing and packaging the resultant cooked rice mixture aseptically, so that nutritious cooked rice which is free from microorganism and capable of long-term preservation (more than 6 months) can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there exists 105˜106 CFU/g of microorganism and 101˜102 CFU/g of heat-resistant microorganism which forms spores in ginseng. And there exists 103˜104 CFU/g of microorganism and 101˜102 CFU/g of heat-resistant microorganism which forms spores in jujube. Processed chestnut product, which is treated with sugar solution and sterilized after cutting, doesn't have any bacteria and heat resistant microorganism there, but raw chestnut has 103˜104 CFU/g of microorganism, so there is need to control microbial contamination.
And it is known that there exists 102˜104 CFU/g of microorganism on the surface of purified rice. Generally, cooked rice is produced by heating rice for more than 30 minutes at about 100° C. after adding a fixed amount of water to rice. Through the cooking, general cells of microorganism are destructed but heat-resistant spores aren't destructed completely. When the cooked rice is produced by the general method at home or the cooked rice is consumed within a day, such a heat-resistant microorganism doesn't matter, however, the multiplication of such a heat-resistant microorganism matters a lot when the cooked rice is preserved and marketed for a long time at room temperature.
As for preparing nutritious cooked rice in aseptic package, it is most important for the security of long-term preservation to control microorganism of raw material, unlike preparing retort cooked rice which is produced by the method disclosed by Korea patent application No. 1991-0023931 which includes retort sterilization.